A major problem with microemulsion cleaning compositions such is that while these compositions exhibit excellent grease removal or a grease release effect that the particulate soil removal is in need of improvement.
The instant invention solves this deficiency of particulate soil removal while providing compositions that still have excellent grease removal properties.